


弑神

by MoeFantine



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeFantine/pseuds/MoeFantine





	弑神

百鬼丸做了个梦。

在梦里，他看到窗外的月亮泛现着妖冶的血红色泽，而他的身体被这片阴冷的血色之海囚禁着，挣扎不得。他鬼使神差般对熟睡的多宝丸伸出手，他虚握住他白皙纤细的颈子，却并未使力，只是用粗糙的手指抚摸着。少年粗硬的喉结时不时地在他手中滑动几下，脖颈间起伏的曲线就像远处的山峦一样优美而灵动。

这时候，百鬼丸突然想起了自己前些日子在湖边看到的几只天鹅，它们也有着一段优美细长的颈子，它们互相交缠着脖颈，悠闲地浮在水上。它们时不时用干净的喙梳理自己的毛发，仿佛是水上的贵族，看起来优雅而矜贵——就像自己的弟弟一样。他曾听到过别人议论自己身为男人长相却过于阴柔，不像自己的弟弟那样看起来开朗而阳刚。其实他不太懂这些词具体的含义，但他觉得那些人一定是在夸奖多宝丸，他很明白，多宝丸的确完美得无可挑剔。

他记起了那个悠闲的下午，也不知为什么，他坐在湖边看那几只天鹅看了好久。日光悠荡，湖面闪烁着粼粼波纹，这闲适的气氛让他有些想打瞌睡。这是他第一次看到天鹅，从那之后，他便常常来这个名不经传的小湖边，坐下便是一个下午，他总觉得，这几只看起来美丽圣洁的生灵仿佛能治愈他一般。他很想与多宝丸分享，想拉着他一起来看看这让他心驰神荡的美景，但他始终张不开口，有好几次，他只是在背后默默地看着少年的背影踌躇着。

而当他从这诡异冰冷的梦中醒来时，他发觉自己竟真的将手搭到了一旁正睡着的弟弟的脖子上，一瞬间，他惊吓得连心脏都大肆鼓噪起来，而那个险些被施暴的人却毫无防备，仍在他旁边安心地伸展着四肢熟睡着。

他从弟弟身上收回了手，他看到自己被养父精心雕刻的手指在猛烈地颤抖着，有泪滴顺着眼角那道已经变得深刻的泪痕落下，浸湿了那块作为义肢的木头。他自己也不知道，自己对弟弟的偏执到底从何而来、从何时而来。他有些害怕这样的自己，因为他察觉到，自己似乎正在被一种从未经历过的感情所控制，他变得不再像自己了。面对多宝丸时，他再也无法对自己的情绪掌控自如——他对弟弟毫无顾忌的依赖正使他逐渐变得软弱。

血脉、亲情、羁绊，甚至爱，这些属于普通人的奢侈物，在回到家、遇到多宝丸之前，他从未拥有过。他没有痛，没有爱，所以也就没有恐惧，他甚至不知道自己身体的极限到底在何处，在战斗的时候，他时常猜测着，是否下一秒他就会碎成一堆没有知觉的血块。他很清楚地明白，那个强到神挡杀神、佛挡杀佛的自己之所以如此强大，是因为那时的他一无所有。

他与生俱来的失去，就是他最强大的武器。

百鬼丸披上衣服，借着月光，他仔细地把弟弟因为睡得不安分而露出来的胳膊腿脚重新塞回被褥里，他看着多宝丸脸上浅浅的满足的笑容，竟也不自觉地跟着微笑了起来，但他只是察觉到自己的嘴角在轻轻抽搐。在记忆里，他从不记得自己何时做过这个表情，或许这根本也算不上一个微笑，他心里甚至有些有些感谢这四下无人的黑夜，没人能看到他笑得如此笨拙不堪。

他笑着，眼角的泪却仍未干，他不明白，自己的心明明是悲伤的，却仍情不自禁地想要微笑。

这是爱吗？爱是如此伤人、却又让人觉得自己如此完整的东西吗？

他悄悄从被褥间爬起来，走出了房门，对百鬼丸来说，这已经是不知道是第几个对月当歌的夜晚。他坐在屋外，低头看着自己的手掌，自己曾一直引以为豪的、那双养父为他雕刻的巧夺天工的义肢，在想拥抱多宝丸时，他却又觉得它们是如此丑陋不堪，那粗糙的假物就像是在时刻提醒着自己的不完整。他不明白，他曾以为回家之后，他好不容易能拥有过去曾失去的一切，他好不容易要变得完整了，但在那些幸福即将到来、唾手可得的时候，他却又像是觉得自己无法拥有他们而重新变得畏畏缩缩。

他重新回到房间里，他在多宝丸身边慢慢躺下来，仁慈的月光也低下了头颅，柔和地笼罩着两个纯粹的少年的身影。百鬼丸缓缓地伸出胳膊，他有些迟疑，却还是轻轻拥抱了自己的弟弟。霎那间，他的心里觉得无比踏实，他第一次感觉到两个人单薄的体温聚拢在一起竟是如此温暖。

这不熟练的拥抱，却是他已在睡梦中练习过的第千百次的相拥。

琐碎的日子就这么一天天地奔走着，就像百鬼丸尚未恢复味觉前的每一餐一样淡然无味。魔神们似乎被谁人保护了，再也没有主动找上门来，他便也也闲得轻松，偶尔出去看看山水打打猎，而父亲与多宝丸在外带兵打仗，听说是要收复一个很小的邻国。多宝丸执意要让哥哥留在家中，他知道魔神随时会找上百鬼丸，在曾经目睹过哥哥与魔神争斗的场景后，他已不想让他再次陷入那样的险境。

临走前，多宝丸曾兴致勃勃地向他描绘了好多次这次战争的胜利，面对信赖的兄长时，多宝丸总是掩饰不住自己面上那生动的喜悦，仿佛他已经胜券在握。然而几日之后，当他听到多宝丸战死的消息时，所有的一切都仿佛在顷刻间崩塌了。父亲身披铠甲、浑身是伤，铁青着一张脸坐在一旁，母亲哭嚎得几乎要断了气，若不是一旁的下人扶着她虚弱的身体，她仿佛就要跪倒在地上；她哭得如此悲切，仿佛全身的器官都在震颤，令人目不忍视。

而百鬼丸像是一瞬间失去了反应似的，他茫茫然然地看着自己的父亲与母亲，还有周围的下人们悲切的模样，好像这空气中所有的悲伤都与自己无关，他觉得这时候自己是该流泪的，但他濒临崩溃的本能在极力阻拦他承认那个残忍的事实，弟弟没有在征战中死去，他还是那个在等待着弟弟回家的兄长。在出发的那一天，多宝丸第一次没有让下人来给他梳头发，而是让自己给他扎了马尾辫，他笑着说，战无不胜的哥哥一定会给自己带来好运；他们还约好了，在父亲与多宝丸攻下那片土地后，他要带着他去那个美丽的小湖边看天鹅。但现在，面前的一切都仿佛失了真，他十六年来都不曾得到过什么的生命，在这一刻终于也失去了全部。听觉、嗅觉、味觉、痛觉，他身上大大小小所有的感觉都仿佛被抽空了，他原本鲜活的肉身成了一具空壳，他好像又重新回到了那一刻，他一无所有，在天地间的一片混沌中挣扎着。

百鬼丸浑浑噩噩独自在房间里活过了几天，他不记得自己有没有进食，也分不清白日昼夜，一闭上眼，他的脑海中便全都是多宝丸的音容，他怕自己睡着，只得瞪着一双红通通的眼睛，目眦欲裂。

期间母亲来找过他一次，但他惧怕看到母亲愁容满面的面孔，那哐哐的敲门声仿佛要钉在他的骨头上。他在地板上蜷缩着身体捂住耳朵，他怕面对悲伤的母亲时，他会因为克制不住自己的情绪而出手伤人——他已经不想再伤害任何人了。

他无处可去，只能踉跄着跑去那个游着天鹅的小湖边，但那几只天鹅却好像已经被饲养它们的农户带走了。他站在空无一人的湖边，湖面上倒映出他孤零零的身影，微风吹拂着柔软的柳树枝叶，所有的一切都和谐得像一幅画，而他不在画中。那一刻，百鬼丸再也承受不住这一切，他跪倒在地上，从喉咙里爆发出了一声嘶哑的嚎哭，喑哑悲切的哭声在山林间久久回荡着。他嚎泣着、嘶鸣着，像一头野兽无法克制自己爆发的悲伤，这么多天以来，他终于流下了眼泪，他终于明白，一切都为时已晚。

他疼爱的弟弟再也无法看到天鹅了。

送葬的人们走出了很远，伴随着人们的哭声，一沓沓纸钱在空旷的山路间洒出了一片悲切的白，百鬼丸站在高高的山顶上，看着地面上送葬的人排成了一条白色的队伍。此刻他恨极了送殡队伍中那死寂一样的白，那沧桑空洞的惨白不配他的颜色，那白色衬托不出他火一般的热情与鲜活。

在家里人拾掇遗物的时候，他偷偷留下了多宝丸平日里最爱穿的那件红袍，百鬼丸披上那件袍子，这一抹孤独的鲜亮瞬间成了山间唯一自由的颜色。强劲的山风吹得那件袍子猎猎作响，他闭上眼睛，仿佛从空气中嗅到了多宝丸身上的味道，就像此时此刻他仍陪伴在他的身边，他们只不过是像往常那样在山林里嬉闹赛跑。

他从山顶看向遥远的地面，那地面上深埋着他挚爱之人的灵柩。他痛苦得近乎麻木，甚至已经不想控制自己被风吹得有些摇摇欲坠的身体，正如这么多天以来，他已经疲于整理对多宝丸思念入骨的愁绪。一瞬间，他想放任自己跌下山崖，但一想到从今以后，多宝丸会在时间的洪流中逐渐被人遗忘，他便觉得难以忍受。

他决定活下去，即使他已身在地狱；他要他那曾经幸福骄傲的弟弟永远被人爱着——即使他已死去，也要有人爱他如初。


End file.
